criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon Gupton
|birthplace=Detroit, Michigan |family= |yearsactive=1999-present }} Damon Jamal Gupton is an American actor and orchestral conductor, best known for his series regular roles on Deadline, Prime Suspect, The Divide, The Player, and Criminal Minds. Biography Gupton was born in Detroit, Michigan, on January 4, 1973. Gupton attended several schools growing up, first enrolling in the University of Michigan, then attending Julliard School to graduate in drama and then at the National Conduct Institute so that he could study with famed composer Leonard Slatkin. Gupton received his first on-screen role in 1999, when he was cast as Sam Morris in the police procedural series Law & Order. He received his first major recurring role one year later, when he was cast as Charles Foster in the drama series Deadline. Since then, he's appeared in movies and TV shows such as La La Land, Bates Motel, The Player, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, The Newsroom, Empire, Whiplash, and Criminal Minds. Gupton is also an acclaimed musician. Apart from being exceptional at the trombone, Gupton directed a musical ensemble while at the University of Michigan and eventually graduated from there with a bachelor's degree in musical education. He then attended the Aspen Music Festival and School to learn conducting, before continuing his education at the National Conduct Institute. Since his graduation, Gupton has been a guest conductor for orchestras such as the Cleveland Orchestra, the Princeton Symphony Orchestra, the Detroit Symphony, and the Baltimore Orchestra. On Criminal Minds Gupton portrayed SSA Stephen Walker, a BAU transfer from the Behavioral Analysis Program who was hired to help the team recapture Peter Lewis. He started playing the role in the Season Twelve episode "Scarecrow" until the season finale episode "Red Light", where his character was killed when he sustained injuries in the car crash caused by Mr. Scratch in the Season Thirteen premiere, "Wheels Up". Filmography *Criminal Minds - 15 episodes (2016-2017) TV episodes - SSA Stephen Walker *Bates Motel (2016-2017) - Dr. Gregg Edwards (8 episodes) *Goliath (2016) - Leonard Letts (8 episodes) *La La Land (2016) - Harry *The Player (2015) - Detective Cal Brown (9 episodes) *Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story (2015) - Leonard Herring *Empire (2015) - Detective Calvin Walker (4 episodes) *The Divide (2014) - Adam Page (8 episodes) *Suits (2014) - James Quelling (2 episodes) *Rake (2014) - Marcus Barzmann (5 episodes) *Whiplash (2014) - Mr. Kramer *This Is 40 (2012) - Colonoscopy Technician *The Newsroom (2012) - Sutton Hall *Prime Suspect (2011-2012) - Detective Evrard Velerio (13 episodes) *Strange Brew (2010) - Unknown Character *The Last Airbender (2010) - Monk Gyatso *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2010) - Det. Gearhardt (2 episodes) *The Unusuals (2009) - Wiley Probst *Before the Devil Knows You're Dead (2007) - Doctor *Helen at Risk (2006) - Pearson *Conviction (2006) - Keith Watts *Drift (2006) - Sal Bianca M.E *Hack (2002) - Mark Simmons *Unfaithful (2002) - Other businessman *Deadline (2000-2001) - Charles Foster (13 episodes) *Third Watch (2000) - Carter *The Wonderful World of Disney (2000) - Sam Claiborne *Law & Order (1999) - Sammy Morris 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors